


Hidden Here

by Nevanna



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was still too much that Nico and her friends didn't know for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "Running Away" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

On the second day at the Hostel, after Nico and her fellow runaways had settled in, Molly asked if she could really do magic.

“I guess. I don’t really understand it, though.” Nico’s parents and their friends had been as surprised as she was when the Staff of One had disappeared inside her chest… and then re-emerged. It hadn’t hurt either time – not exactly – or left any sort of mark, but she still wasn’t sure how to use it, or how _it_ might use _her_.

There was still too much that they didn’t know for sure.

“Did you know that your parents were wizards?” Molly wanted to know.

Nico shook her head. “Did you know that yours were mutants?” _I’d hate to have to mind-wipe the neighbors again,_ Molly’s father had said, just before he waved a hand and forced Nico and Alex to their knees. Upstairs, his wife had been sitting by their daughter’s bedside, stroking her forehead and singing softly, to lull her into… what? Had Molly known that her parents could have done whatever they wanted to her mind?

If she hadn’t, who would be the one to tell her?

“Yeah,” Molly said. “I’ve known since forever. When I was little, I thought that everyone’s mom and dad could read minds, ’till I found out that they were _special_.” She wasn’t crying, but her chin trembled a little. “I didn’t know that being special meant you could kill people.”

“I’m pretty sure it still doesn’t,” Nico told her. 

“So I guess we’re like Dumbledore’s Army now,” Molly said suddenly. “You know – the Hogwarts students who practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts on their own because their teachers weren’t going to help them.”

“I remember.”

“They formed their own group that the grownups didn’t know about,” Molly continued. “Maybe you could try some _Harry Potter_ spells with your staff and see what happens!”

“Sounds like fun,” Nico admitted. “But I don’t want to risk making this place fall down any more than it already is. Right now, it’s the only home we have.”


End file.
